


I Won't Forget This, Claire

by MagicJaycee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Denial, F/M, French Kissing, Guilty Pleasures, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicJaycee/pseuds/MagicJaycee
Summary: Claire Redfield was caught trespassing in an Umbrella Lab. Now Lord Alfred has to punish her for her doings.





	I Won't Forget This, Claire

December, 1998

Charles de Gaulle Airport - Paris, France

3:46pm...

Claire Redfield arrived at the airport terminal , carrying a small backpack which consists of various clothing, her wallet with a picture of Chris, Chris's credit card and her HP Browning handgun. She was allowed to fly with firearms as she obeyed the policy that firearms should be packed in a sealed case and should not be opened while aboard the plane. She looked left and right as she walked. Many waiting passengers sat in the bench waiting for their flight to be called. She's wearing a light grey long sleeve sweatshirt and her jeans, showing how great her ass is. She wears her ponytail, her bangs on one side, a choker on her neck and her beautiful youthful face with blue eyes.

"Chris..I'm coming to find you. But first, I have to find a place to stay in." She took out her guidebook on her jeans back pocket and eagerly traced the hotel columns with her finger and tapped twice...

"Hotel Mercure Paris Centre Tour Eiffel..." She reads. "This is the one."

Putting the guidebook back in her pocket, she walked outside the airport terminal. There was a taxi line, ready to drive passengers from the airport to their desired destination. The winter was pleasant, giving Claire a slight shiver. She hailed one and a taxi stopped in front of her. She opened the back passenger seat, puts her backpack in and got in. She shuts the door.

"Hi, take me to...Hotel...Merc.." Not remembering the French hotel name, once again whipped out her guidebook and reads it again.

"Take me to the Hotel Mercure Paris Centre Tour Eiffel." Her American accent showing as she reads it.

"Oui, mademoiselle." The driver said and drove off.

"Thank you. Oh..Merci." Claire said with a smile and continued to look at window, the sun's bright light reflecting in her eyes, making it shine.

The driver kept looking at the the rear view mirror, studying the damsel's profile.

"Ooh, La La." Was all he could mutter to himself. Claire is no question an absolute beauty.

"Première fois à Paris?" The driver asked. Claire looked back at the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"Première fois à Paris?" The driver repeated.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand...I don't speak French." She said.

"First time in Paris?" He said, his French accent thick.

"Yes." She replied. The driver nods.

"Are you alone here, mademoiselle?" He asked. This made Claire slightly suspicious of the question. Claire being an intelligent girl, knows exactly how to answer this question.

"Uhh, No. I'm with my brother. He's waiting for me at the hotel." She said with a grin on her face.

"Fair enough." The driver said. The thought of him being an Umbrella operative or an undercover spy immediately came to her mind.

6:12pm...

The taxi stopped at the front of the hotel. Claire hands him the fare and got out of the car. She looked up and she can clearly read it says Hotel Mercure Paris Centre Tour Eiffel.

"Okay. Here we go." She inhales deeply and exhales before stepping inside the hotel's lobby. The hotel lobby is elegant with gold chandeliers lighting up the room, the carpet very exquisite and two men and one woman standing behind the concierge counter. Claire patiently waited and stands behind a woman who's talking to the concierge. Finally the woman picked up her luggage and left. Claire stepped in.

"Hi. Do you speak English?" Claire says with a pleasant smile.

The concierge looked at her. He was about in his 50's, his brown hair slicked back, moustache and grey hairs in his temples and a typical concierge uniform.

"Yes, madam and how will I be in service to you?"

"Oh good. Uhm..I would like to book a room for just one day please."

"Would the madam like a simple room or a deluxe room to go?"

Claire thought about this for a minute. Chris will defintely kill me for this but I badly want that deluxe room. I mean it's nothing personal it's just one night right?

"Madam?" The man in uniform said, bringing her back to reality.

"Ohh, yes. One deluxe room to go please." She said with enthusiasm.

"Enchante, one deluxe room to go and how would the madam be paying?" He asked with a smile.

She handed him Chris's credit card. The man wore his reading glasses as he processed the credit card for payment. Claire waited patiently, looking around the lobby. There are beautiful paintings on the walls, the staircase grand and the lobby was filled with locals and tourist. Kids running around while their parents read the newspaper.

"Ok, your room will be at B17, fourth floor. Would you like help with your luggage?" The concierge asked as she handed him the key

"No, I got it thank you." She picked up her backpack and smiled as she walked down the hallway.

"Enjoy your stay." He said.

Using the elevator to get to the fourth floor, she found her room. She stopped in front of a door that has a B17 written on it.

"So this is it. Room B17." She said while she looked at the key with the B17 on it also. She slid the key in and turned, releasing the lock. She opened the door and it was dark. She flipped the light switch on and was mesmerized by how convenient and big her room was. Chandeliers and a queen size bed, a red carpet, paintings of the renaissance hanging on the wall with a clock beside it, a red candle by the bedside table , an oval mirror and a huge window that has a view of the Eiffel Tower it. Claire locked the door, sets down her back pack and lays in the bed happily, bouncing her body like a kid her arms swinging back and forth the bed. She sighs.

"Chris is definitely going to kill me for this. The thing is..you're not here, Chris. Not until I find you." She said and laughs. She got up and got to the window, admiring the view of the Eiffel Tower and the Paris city lights at night with snow falling down.

"It's beautiful..Merry Christmas, Claire." She smiled. "I wish Leon would take me here someday." She smirked as she walked back to the bed. She sat down and removed her sweatshirt, revealing a black tank top that she wears. She removed her red boots and socks and put it under the bed. She brushed her bangs from her eyes.

'I wonder what the bathroom like.' She thought to herself. She bounced from the bed and opened the bathroom door. She turned the lights and there was a bathub and a shower, a sink with a mirror. Her eyes widened.

"Whoaaah." She just couldn't believe her eyes. She's like in paradise.

She did not hesitate to remove her choker, her black tank top and her grey sports bra, followed by her jeans and pink panties. She threw all the clothing to the floor. She's completely naked now like the day she was born. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Rosy white skin, pale as the snow, her eyes blue like the ocean, her auburn hair in a ponytail, her c-cup breast standing out with suckable pink nipples. Her shaved pussy pink and perfect, her ass is great as ever. She stepped in to the shower and there was a handle that can be turned into two sides but it is written in French. "Du Froid" is written on one side and "Chaude" on the other.

"What the fuck...whatever." She turned the handle to Chaude and she immediately screamed as hot water splashed in her body.

"Aww! Damn. Shit!" She quickly turned the handle the other way around and the cold water cooling her off. She lets out a sigh of relief. Water running down her body, making it shine. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes as her hand went to slowly rubbing her pussy. She pushed her back against the wall.

"Chris..where are you? Come fuck your little sister...let me suck your huge cock, Chris..." She thought to herself as her rubbing became much and much faster. She gently slid two fingers inside her pussy, pushing it in and out. The rythm became faster making her moans louder. She firmly squeezes her breast with her other hand as she fingered herself. This went on for the next 8 minutes.

"I'm cumming...Oh, god." She let out a yelp and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes closed, not wanting to disturb the people next door. She slid out her fingers, slimy with her pussy juice. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked it clean. "Hmmm.." She said as she swallowed her own juice. After finishing shower, she took a towel and dried herself up. She went for her backpack and grabs her clothes. She puts on a red t-shirt with an angel with wings and a horn carrying a rocket launcher that says "Made in Heaven", no bra, her choker and a white panties. She sets off to the bed and lies on her stomach, hugging the pillow. "Tomorrow, I will be with you Chris. And you're not gonna leave me ever again. I won't let it happen anymore." She thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Claire woke up at the sound of the alarm clock ringing by the bedside table. She opened her eyes and swung her eyes up and down and then at the alarm clock. It reads "8:30am"

She slowly got up and rubbed her eye. The winter outside became much stronger and breazy.

"Damn. Should have packed my parka." She says as she got up from the bed. She puts her jeans and jacket on. Claire went and approached the concierge.

"Oh, look who it is. Belle fille. Are you enjoying your stay with us?" The man asked.

"Yes, very great so far. Thank you. Uhmm, do you know where is the nearest library is?"

"Oui. It is in 10 Rue du General Camou."

"Ohh.." She laughs. "I don't know where that is."

"Just around the corner, madam." He said as he pointed at the direction.

"Thank you..oh, Merci." Claire says as she left. The man nods and replied mutually.

She eventually found the library. Lucky her it is the The American Library in Paris. She went inside and quickly used the computer. "According to the info given by Chris's close friends in the force, he is in Paris with his three other comrades to take down an Umbrella facility. I just have to find it's exact location. She typed in 'Umbrella Corp. in Paris."

"1 result found" It reads.

"This must be it. I'm coming, Chris." She said as she wrote down the information about the Umbrella Lab's location.

11:30pm...

Back in the hotel room, Claire gathered the gears that she will need during the infiltration to search for Chris. She puts on a top cutted right just above her belly button and a red vest that has a valkyrie design at the back that says Let Me Live, a fingerless gloves, red boots and a blue jeans. She also loaded her handgun, slid the magazine in and cocked it. She tucked it in the back waist of her pants.

Umbrella Lab Facility - Paris, France - 12:53am

Claire managed to made her way into the facility's parking lot undetected. Avoiding and hiding from the Umbrella spotlights. Crouching behind one of the cars, he noticed a man dressed in a lab coat leaving the facility and into the parking lot. She gently sneaked in behind him and hooked her arm in his neck, pointing a gun in his face. The man was taken by surprised.

"Chris Redfield. Have you heard of him?"

"Who...who are you? You should not be here." The man asked. She landed the butt of her gun in his temple lightly. "OWWW!"

"I said do you know him?" She asked.

"Yes, we know him. He is one of those damn STARS members that destroyed the Spencer Mansion."

"Where is he?"

"We don't know. I swear we don't know."

"Are there any computers in any of the rooms nearby?"

"Yes. There is one in the 3rd floor, first room to the left. But you need a keycard to get in."

"I'm taking yours then."

"Ok ok! Go ahead take it. Here." The man reached for his I.D. and handed it to Claire, hands still up.

"Thank you." Claire said with a smirk as she landed the butt of her gun more harder this time, causing him to fall unconconcious. She gently laid his body on the ground. Using the man's keycard, she stayed in the shadows as much as she could. Inside, there is a t-shaped hallway. Two guards with assault rifles were walking down towards the elevator at the end. She remain quiet and crouched in the shadows, firmly holding her handgun. She waited till the men are gone and she made her way at the front of the elevator. She pushed the button and the elevator door opened, thankfully the elevator doesn't have any CCTV cameras. She pressed the 3 button and the elevator door closed. DING!

As the elevator door opened at the 3rd floor. She raised her gun and pointed left and right, but it seems that no one is in this floor. Lights are off and it was too dark. On the right there is a huge glass windows where she can see outside. On the left she can see a door and a keycard reader on the right hand side of it. She reached for her pocket and took out the I.D. She swiped it and the red light turned green. The door opened and it was a research room with test tubes in the cabinets, most of it are dead rats, frogs, a fetus and insects. Claire's eyes became wide and felt her stomach turned. She is taken a back and covered her mouth.

'Jesus, what are they trying to do here? Maybe they'll turned this into the creatures like the ones in Raccoon City. Ok, now for that computer to find out Chris's whereabouts.'

She accessed one of the computers and search the database for the name Chris Redfield but unfortunately none can be found.

0 result

No match for the keyword 'Chris Redfield'

"Shit! Where are you, Chris." She said. He could have left Paris and have gone somewhere in Europe. I can't search for him blindly without any leads on his whereabouts. Europe is a pretty big place to search into. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! Hands behind your head!" Two guards behind Claire was pointing a loaded AK-47 at her. She immediately fired her handgun 3 times. Pow! Pow! Pow! It hit the first guard in the abdomen and the chest, blood bursting out behind him, killing him instantly and the 3rd shot got the second guard in the leg and fell down on the ground. The guard on the ground fires at her and she quickly dashed through the exit at other end of the room.

"All units, we have an intruder on the 3rd floor, a girl probably 20's, headed for the east side hallway. Shoot on sight."

Moments later...

Three guards are now at her tail as she ran, firing their assault rifle. She could hear the bullets zipping just beside her ear, missing her head. She fires back twice and one guards falls to the ground. When she reached the end of the hallway. An ascending helicopter met her gaze, flashing the bright spotlight in her face. She gasped and covered the light with her arms and not long before she noticed the loaded minigun was pointing at her. She immediately quicken her reflex and ran back the other way and dodge to the left as the minigun fired, shattering the glass window and hitting the men chasing her. She ran as fast as she could as the helicopter paved it's way following her as it fires it's minigun, shattering most of the windows of the building. The helicopter follows her and she can clearly see that there is an open door at the end. She jumps as high as she could and rolled over. Gasping and was taken by surprised, a group of Umbrella guards was pointing all of their weapons at her. 'Shit, I'm dead' She thought. She slowly raised her hands, finally giving up the fight. She noticed a flammable barrel right behind the guards. She grins and drops her handgun. She quickly laid in the ground, catching the gun mid-air and fired three shots at the barrel, causing to explode and sends the guards flying in all directions of the room. She covered herself and turns to look. Men burning and a pile of rubble, probably the ceiling came crashing down. Flame everywhere. She then hears someone walking down the stairs and they immediately pointed their guns at each other. Unfortunately her gun is now empty and the man is pointing a loaded Desert Eagle at her face.

"Don't move." He said.

She dropped her gun and he kicked it away. He picked her up, gun still pointed at her and not long before more guards came for her. 'Oh, Fuck. This is not good.' She thought. One guard used the butt of the rifle to hit her in the stomach, causing her to groan and drops to the ground. One man held her up and she was quickly handcuffed and strained by two men at either side.

She was immediately taken at an unknown Umbrella Military Facility where can be interoggated.

Throughout the 10 days that she was held captive, she was interrogated of why she would infilitrate an Umbrella Facility and she did not dare to talk and she was imprisoned. On one occasion a guard punched her in the face instantly cutting her lips and a black eye for having a pretty mouth (talking back). On the first three days they fed her with sandwich and a water and the fourth day up to the 10th day, they decided not to in order to punish her. On the 10th day, she was finally taken to Rockfort Island.

Meanwhile on Rockfort Island...

Alfred Ashford, the head commander of the Umbrella Base in Rockfort Island, sits in his bedroom while holding a snow globe that plays the Berceuse lullaby.

"I feel like this year is going to be special don't you, Alexia? It seem like there is something I'm forgetting."

"My dear, Alfred. Please be easy on yourself. Just sit your burdens down and play a game with me."

"You're right, Alexia. Since you've come back, I've never been this happy."

There was a knock on the door.

"Now, who would disturb our wonderful evening, Alexia?" Alfred put the snow globe at the table. He stood up and turned to the door. "Who is it?"

"Lord Alfred, it's Rodrigo. I think you might want to see this my Lord."

"Go away, Rodrigo! This is not the right time."

"But my Lord...if I may insist."

The door's lock was released and Alfred opened the door.

"What is it now, Rodrigo. Can't you see I'm a very busy man?"

"My Lord, I'm sorry to interrupt but there is this girl who inflitrated one of our facility in Paris. She is now held captive in this island." Rodrigo handed him the folder documents. Alfred takes it and opened the folder containing the photograph of Claire in a mugshot. In the mugshot, she has a black eye and a cutted lip with blood and looks half scared but Alfred noticed that she is young and very beautiful. Beautiful blue eyes piercing through his heart. Soft, youthful, pale face, pink lips and an auburn hair.

"You mean she is right here on this island now?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Take her to my special room. Wait for me at my office for I should get myself ready."

"Absolutely, lord Alfred." With that, Rodrigo left and Alfred closed the door with the document still in his hand.

"Who are you..." He said as he reads her name.

"Claire Redfield..." He says and tapped his forehead lightly with his fist. He can be feeling this way can he? He loved Alexia all his life. But this is something that felt different to him.

"She is so lovely, Alfred. You can do what you must to her for she is now ours." Alfred said, imitating his sister's voice as he poured a pill of aphrodisiacs in a bottled water.

-Rockfort Prison-

Claire was sitting at the floor behind a prison cell, thinking about if her life is now finished, that she failed to find Chris. Chris was all she had and this happened, getting caught into something she's not suppose to. She heard a key dangling and a guard unlocks the door to the cell and three guards entered.

"You there. Get up!" The guard ordered and she stood up. He opened her prisoned cell and went inside to handcuff her again.

"Where are you taking me? Hey! What is this? Am I supposed to be locked up in here? Hey stop!" Claire asked as she lightly resist but the two guards have their hand on the either side of her shoulders, making her unable to resist.

"Shut the fuck up." One of the guard said.

She was taken to an unknown chamber. It's too dark to see. There was a pillar the middle of the room and the three men held her still, the other one released her handcuff and begins to tie her.

"Wait! What are you doing?! Stop, please! That's not how you treat a girl. Please no!" She said as two men gripped her hand and tied both of them above her head to the pillar. She tried resisting by kicking one guy in the nuts but she was quickly punched in the stomach and the two men successfully tied her.

"Owww! Not so tight! Can anyone just answer me please? What the hell is going on here, why am I being tied up?" The three men were silent as they left the room, leaving Claire Redfield tied up inside a dark chamber. She's starting to feel scared now, not even knowing where she has been taken by Umbrella. About two hours passed with silence filling the room.

"Uhmm.. help?" She said, her arms are starting to hurt now.

"HELP!" She plead for help more louder.

"Somebody help me!...Chris save me, please." She said. Tears started to run down her eyes. She closed her eyes and decided her life is finished. She then finally fell asleep.

She was awoken by the sound of the chamber door opening. She opened her eyes and quickly looked at the direction of the door.

A man dressed in a red military uniform entered the room along with two guards behind him. Claire observed his profile. He was a fine looking lad with a slick back blonde hair, grey trousers with military boots. He looked handsome and young. He walked in her direction and stopped right in front of her. He was holding a picnic basket.

"What a fine beauty you are." He said. This surprises Claire and made her blush. She didn't even expect someone here would notice her beauty.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Alfred Ashford. Commander of this base. You are here because you broke into one of our labs my dear and you will have to be punished for what you have done. You killed men who were just doing their jobs and you will have to pay for it."

"You all Umbrella guys are evil." She replied, looking at him fiercely.

"Evil?" He laughs. "Don't be silly."

"Please, let me go. I'm just trying to find my brother, Chris."

"I can't do that my dear. I still have to show you what Evil looks like. Right, Alexia? OHHH! Absolutely, brother. She will do as you please. She is yours now, brother. Ohhh! Thank you, Alexia!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said, his acts creeping her out. She tried pulling on the rope that bounds her hands but was no luck.

"You two, leave us alone for a moment. We just want to have a little talk." Alfred ordered and with that, the two guards nodded and left the chamber.

"Please...let me go. You don't want to do this." Claire pleads, her arms are now starting to get numb.

"You're mine now, my dear." He said, smiling as he walked closer to her.

"Fuck you! No! Wait! Stop!" Claire continued. Alfred noticed that she has been tied up for hours and her tightly bound arms are hurting her now and she was probably hungry.

"Are you starving, my dear?" He asked.

This question made Claire stopped.

"Y..yes. Yes I am."

"Good as I have brought something for you." He said.

'That is so sweet but he still evil' Claire thought.

Alfred brought out a sandich with ham and cheese and it. Claire looked at him suspiciously, knowing it could be poisoned. Alfred ripped out a piece of it and held it against her mouth.

"Come on. This is good for you. Eat up, my beloved Claire." He said. Claire still moving her face away from the food.

"God, it makes me sick when I hear you say my name. How can I guarantee you're not trying to poison me?" She said. Alfred thought for a bit and decides to eat the piece and chewed.

"Hmmmm..." His said with his eyes closed. "So delicious."

This calmed Claire. He took another piece and held it against her mouth. Claire hesitated for a bit before she finally opened her mouth and took it. She chewed and swallowed quickly.

"Please more." She said.

Alfred repeated the process, ripping pieces and feeding Claire. When she finished the whole sandwich it is not enough to satisfy her hunger. Alfred then held up a bottled water for her. She nodded and he gently poured it in her mouth with his other hand is below her mouth to catch water that will fall. Alfred made sure that she drinks all of it and she did.

"Show time, Claire!" Alfred said with enthusiasm as he dropped the bottle. He touched Claire's cheek and kissed her. Claire's eyes opened wide and her scream is muffled in his lips. She pulled her face away from his.

"You bastard!" Claire said. Unable to move, she tried kicking him but she was shocked to noticed that her feet were tied to the ground. She has no resistance as Alfred took his face once more, this with both of his hands and kissed her again. She couldn't do anything as Alfred slid her tongue in her mouth, French kissing her, sending lightning bolts between her legs. His mouth tasted like mint and his tongue dominating her mouth. She pulled her mouth again.

"STOP! You fucker!" She said as she tried resisting as much as she could. Alfred ripped her choker and dropped it to the ground as he began kissing her neck.

"You taste so wonderful, Claire."

"Pleasee, No..." was all Claire can say as it sends butterfly in her stomach. She doesn't want it but her body does. She is starting to get wet with what Alfred is doing to her. Sounds of kisses and nipping is the only sound inside the chamber. He started to kiss her collar bone downward to her cleavage. He began worshipping those with kisses, her wetness soaking her panties and jeans.

"Alfred, you don't want to do this. Just please let me go!"

"Silence!" Alfred shouts. He then unzipped her vest. He raised her black top shirt up just right above her chest, revealing her sports bra and pulled something out in his pocket and what appears to be a small knife.

"What are you doing?! Stop, Alfred!" She said as he starts to cut the strap of her sports bra.

"You bastard, my brother is gonna kick your ass. NO!" She threatened him as he finish cutting her sports bra and pulled, removing it completely and threw it in the ground, revealing a gorgeous c-cup boobs with pink nipples. Alfred gently grope with both of his hands as Claire continues to resist with all she got. He squeezes her boobs more firmly and more power this time, causing her to let out, for the first time, a soft moan which made Alfred more excited.

"Please stop...No, wait!" Claire said as Alfred bent down and began to suck on her nipple which made her moan more, his tongue twirling around it.

"Oh..fuck..." She said with her eyes closed as Alfred continues to feast on her. He then released her nipple and took the other one, repeating the same process, sending more lightning bolts between her legs, making her horny and she knows that she shouldn't feel this way.

Alfred began kissing downwards to her flat stomach, kissing her belly button.

"Oh, god...stop..please." Claire muttered. Alfred began to grab her firm tight ass with both hands and squeezes as he plants more kisses on her soft skinned stomach.

As Alfred begins to unbelt her pants, she started to resist more and more. Lifting her body away from him.

"No! Stop! Fuck! Don't do this, you damn freak!" Claire said as she kept resisting. This doesn't bother Alfred and made him more even excited playing roughly. He then slapped her ass causing her to yelp. "Oww!"

"Obey me, my dear." He said and continued to unbelt her pants. She's now becoming tired of all the resistance she's giving and just let him unbelt. He then unzipped her pants and pulled it down at thigh level, revealing a white panties and smooth pale hips. Alfred was shocked to see that her panties is soaking wet. His jaw dropped.

"Well, you like it after all do you?"

"No! You're sick! Let me go! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed as Alfred hooked his fingers at the waistband of her panties and pulled it down at thigh level. Her shaved pussy is pink, smooth and soaking wet, ready to be eaten. This made her face blushed.

"Just relax, my dear." He said as he slowly traced two fingers along her pussy, making Claire close her eyes and moan softly. He then buried that two finger gently in her pussy, making her moan much louder.

"Fuck...Oh my...stop, please.." Claire said as Alfred continued to push deep in and out.

"Uhhh...uhh...uhh...uhh.." Claire continued moaning, her arms still bound above her head, her jeans and panties at thigh level and no resistance at all. Once in a while Alfred will suck his fingers of her juices clean and continues to finger her, making her pussy wetter and more juice drips down her thigh and Alfred's fingers.

Moments later, Claire felt something. There is a sudden change of feeling of her getting more horny. Like she doesn't want to resist anymore. The feeling that she's starting to feel attracted to him and just let him fuck her. Little did she know that the water she drank earlier contained a pill of aphrodisiac. She is his now.

"Ohhh...uhh..uhh..uhh..Yes...that's it, Alfred. I want you to do as you please with me. I'm yours now. Please do it faster...Uhhh..uhh..Uhmm..." She said as Alfred obeyed, fingering her more faster.

"I'm gonna cum Alfred!, Oh yes! Fuck!..." Claire said as she raised her body as she cummed. Moments later, Alfred pulled her slimy, wet finger from her pussy and sucked it clean.

"You know what, Alexia? I guess the drug you made is starting to work on her now." He smiled and laughs.

"Please eat my pussy. I need your mouth in it." Claire said, no more resistance for her, she is now bent to his will.

"Absolutely, dear." He said as his mouth met her wet pussy. Licking and teasing it with his tongue. She then began to suck on it like there's no tomorrow.

"Ohh! Oh yes! Uhhh! Uhh!" Her moans were loud and she began to scream with pleasure feeling more and more attracted to him as the drug worked more.

"Make me cum. Please make me cum again. That's it! Ohh fuck..that feels so good. More Alfred, please!" She said as he buried his tongue deep in and out, tongue fucking her. This goes on for the next 5 minutes and she started to feel funny again. He stuck his tongue in her clit, circling his tongue around the little button, making her shiver.

"Oh! That's it. Lick my clit." She was about to cum. She bit her bottom lip.

"Hmmm..so delicious Ms. Redfield..." He said as he continued.

"Thank you...that is so sweet...uhhh...uhhh..fuuuck!" She said as she cummed in his mouth, Alfred eagerly gulping down every warm bit of her cum.

"Ohhh..that feels so good. It's just right that I was brought here. To do this with you. I want this..."

Alfred took his knife once more and cuts the rope that was binding her hands. When her hands were release, she immediately leaps at him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard and passionately. He kissed back and they French kissed. The sounds of their kissing filled the atmosphere, echoing throughout the chamber. She moaned in his mouth as both of their tongues explored the inside of their mouths. She brushed her fingers at the back of his blonde hair and grabs a handful. This goes on for the next 8 minutes before Claire finally pulled away to face him.

"Fuck me, Alfred. I'm so wet for you. Please." Claire said as she unbelt his pants with a smile on her face. She laid him down on the ground as she removed his pants, revealing his rock hard cock ready for her. She pulled his underwear down and his 7 inch cock sprang upclose to her face, already leaking pre-cum. She began to jack it off and made Alfred groaned.

"I really like her, Alexia. She is really beautiful. Ohhh there is no question about it, brother. Please fuck her for me. Fuck her for your little sister. Ohh! I will, my beloved Alexia."

Claire Redfield closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide and took it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down making a slurping sound, her saliva dripping down his cock.

"Ohhh! That's it, my dear." Alfred groaned.

She licked at the length like an ice cream and shoved her mouth down in his cock until it jabs her throat. She pushed deeper and deep throats him. His whole length disappearing in her mouth as he brushes his bangs away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. He pulled her head away from his cock.

"Get on your knees. I will now fuck you." He ordered which Claire happily obeyed with a grin on her face and her energy as high as ever.

She got on her knees and Alfred positioned himself behind her. She yelped when Alfred pushed his cock in her pussy. Alfred covered her mouth with one hand while his other squeezing her boobs and the cheek of her ass while he fucked her. He shoved his cock in and out of her pussy, she moaned louder.

"UHH! UHHH! UHH! OH, FUCK!, Alfred..You're so big. I don't know if I can't take..-" Alfred covered her mouth making the sound she made now muffled. She just shut her eyes tightly with his hand covering her mouth. Claire's pussy feels so good for him. So wet and tight at the same time. They're both panting and moaning.

"Bloody hell! I'm going to cum, Claire!" Alfred Ashford shouted and he fills her womb with his hot cum. Claire screamed when she felt the pleasure sending more waves to her pussy. He removed his cock as hot cum drips down from Claire's pussy. He once more tucked her hair in her ear and whispered "I won't forget this, Claire." and gave her ear a kiss.


End file.
